Makeover:Boys Edition
by MarronChestnut
Summary: Trunks and Goten take a picture of Marron Bra and Pan in an embarrassing pose and use it for blackmail but how will the girls get them back or will creepy weird drama happen out of this weirdness.
1. The Fall

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything ok Marron and Goten are both 14 Trunks is 15 Pan and Bra are both 10 ok those are the ages.**

"MAKEOVER!"Three girls squealed at the same time.

Falling on Bra's aqaumaire queen sized bed.

"This is gonna be so cool." Pan said.

"Ya this gonna be fun."Marron seconded.

"Hay let's to get some of my Mom's makeover stuff."Bra said jumping up and down her bed.

"Did she get hold of the sugar again."Pan whispered to Marron.

"Probably."Marron whispered back.

Pan and Marron started giggling.

"Haguyswhatareyoutwogigglingat?"Bra said,super fast.

"Oh Nothing."Marron said hoping she said was answer what ever she said.

"Let's go guys"Bra said pulling Marron and Pan downstairs.

They we're going downstairs until Marron tripped on her own feet Marron tried to catch her self but instead of doing that she grabbed Bra, Bra grabbed Pan ,Pan was caught of guard so she fell too.

Marron,Bra and Pan aware all falling down the stair falling on each other or crashing someone arm or leg.

Trunks and Goten walked upped to Marron on her chin with her butt high up in the air Pan was upside with her arms and legs in places they shouldn't be Bra's head was stuck between the railings.

Trunks looked up and down and took out his phone and took a picture.

"Oh dude _BLACKMAIL_." Goten said.

"You wouldn't dare."Marron said,trying to get up.

"Oh I wouldn't."Trunks said with an evil grin

"This isn't over we'll get you two back."Pan said.

"HELP!"Bra yelled.

Marron was trying to get Bra's head out,Goten was helping Pan up and Trunks was in the kitchen getting the butter for Bra.

20 minute's later

Trunks walked out with a container of butter and a huge sandwich.

"What took you so long"Bra said.

"Oh I made a sandwich."Trunks said proudly

"WHAT!"Marron and Bra both barked.

"Hey hey hey chill out I got the butter ok."Trunks said,handing the butter to Marron.

Marron took it from Trunks when she opened it she was shocked.

"What now?"Trunks said.

Marron threw the container at Trunks' head " It's empty dum dum."Marron said cross her arms over her chest.

"What."Bra said.

"OH ya I got hungry so I ate it."Trunks answered.

"OH I got an idea."Trunks said.

He kiss his sandwich and put it all over Bra face,lucky than mustard help her get her head out.

"Idiot."Bra said.

Bra went inside the bathroom and cleaned her face and hair.

"Pan I got an idea."Marron whispered.

"That's good."Pan smirked.

Trunks and Goten were on the couch watching tv.

Pan grabbed Trunks and Marron jumped on Goten.

Goten try to get off but Marron got a rope and tied him up to the chair.

Marron went grabbed Trunks and tied him up too.

Bra came back an smirked "Oh this gonna be good."

**Author's Notes:Pan isn't gonna be girly but she be half and half ok so she won't be like to much of a give me your honest thank you if you reviewed.**


	2. Gas Mask

**Disclaimer: Ages are different.**

The boys were struggling but soon remember they were saiyans so they both turned super saiyan.

"Duh were saiyans"Trunks said walking over to the couch.

"Ha ha ha we should blackmail them."Goten said.

"Dude that's like so smart of you."Trunks said.

"I know."Goten said.

"Shut-up you idiots."Marron barked crossing her arm over her chest.

"Dang it we were so close."Pan and Bra said.

"Sweetie please we can make you do anything we want ."Goten said with a smirk staring at Marron.

"Pervert."Marron mumbled.

"Hay shut-up I'm watching the PowerPuff Girls."Trunks said.

Everyone fell anime style.

"Dun dun dun dun du dunnnn du."Trunks following with theme song.

Goten walked next to Trunks and started to follow along with the theme song with Trunks.

Marron Bra and Pan went behind the couch and was thinking of a plan.

"How bout we throw eggs at them."Pan said.

"What how old are we 5."Bra pointed out.

"How are we gonna do this."Marron said.

"Maybe we can."Bra said.

"Man this is hard."Bra said shaking her head.

"What thinking."Marron said with a smirk.

"Ha Shut-up I'm watching the PowerPuff Girls I'm in the zone."Trunks said.

Marron Bra and Pan went up stairs.

"Ha Marron why don't you come and bring your cute self down here I have a spot right next by me."Goten said with a wink.

"Oh go up off a cliff you pervert."Marrron said.

"Boom rejected."Trunks said.

"Shut-up you purple gay freak."Goten said.

"Ha don't be a hater besides if anyone gay it would be you."Trunks said.

Marron Bra and Pan came back down but they all had gas masks on.

"I knew you couldn't stay away what why do you three have gas masks on."Goten said.

Pan smirked and threw a ball on the ground sleeping smoke came out of it.

Trunks and Goten got up but got sleepy and fell on each other.

"Perfect."Marron said with an evil grin.

The boys got in an embarrassing poses Trunks' body was everywhere and Goten was on Trunks making it look like their a couple, but right before the girls were gonna take the picture the boys shoot up.

THe girl went to go open the windows

The girls took off their masks cause all the gas cleared up.

"Darn those saiyans."Marron said.

"Nice try."Goten said to the girls.

"We're to smart for you girls."Goten said.

"Dude we missed the rest of the PowerPuff Girls."Trunks whined.

"What."Goten said looking like he was gonna cry

"Idiots!"Marron barked.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the people who reviewed so thanks.**


	3. Crushes and Fights

**Disclaimer: The age different** **ok**

"That's it I had enough of you."Goten shouted walking straight to Marron.

"What are gonna do about it pervert."Marron yelled back.

"Hey Moron shut-it leave Goten alone."Trunks said.

"Oh trying to stand up for your boyfriend."Marron smirked.

"Hay Moron if I was gay aleast I can get more men than you."Trunks said.

"Marron babe why don't we just kiss and make up or."Goten trailed off.

"Or what? Goten."Marron said.

"You can just give me a lap dance." Goten winked.

" Not even in your dreams' pervert."Marron said.

"Hay you ugly Moron shut it."Trunks stepped back in the conversation.

"If you call me that one more time."Marron said with a huge vein popping out her head.

"Watch you gonna do MORON."Trunks smirked.

"Hey Bra should we stop her?"Pan questioned.

"Nah I'm just watching the show."Bra said with a smirk.

"It's so funny cause if Dad or grandma Chi-Chi saw Goten talking or acting that way to girl they would have killed Goten."Pan laughed.

"Do think he's pretending to be a dumb sweet cute boy."Bra asked Pan.

"Nah I beat he was nice and sweet but he hangs out with Trunks too much,Trunks is probably contagious."Pan said.

"What did you call Goten cute."Pan questioned.

"Um n..o um watch the show." Bra blushed.

{Whatever wow Trunks is cute.}Pan thought and started to blush.

"Just shut-up you idiots."Marron yelled.

"MORON MORON MARRON IS A MORON!"both boys chanted jumping in a circle

" I can't believe I ever liked you Trunks."!Marron said then covered mouth.

Trunks turned red with blush.

"What."Trunks said still red.

"Leave me alone." Marron said running to the nearest bathroom.

"Trunks do you like her."Pan asked.

No with his face still red turning his head away from them.

"Yay you do like her your still blushing."Bra smirked.

"That's not fair I liked her first."Goten pouted and stared Trunks down.

"Come on Pan let's go get Marron."Bra said pulling Pan.

"Marron are you ok?" Pan said slightly mad.

" You guys can come inside." Marron said.

"O.m.g. Marron your evil." Pan and Bra both said when Pan opened the door.

**Author's Notes: We all know it's true Chi-Chi and Gohan would probably freak if Goten act or talk that way to any woman mainly Chi-Chi Marron is evil Revenge.**


	4. Sisters before Misters

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

"I know I'm evil it was all an act to mess their heads ."Marron smirked wiping fake tear from her eyes.

"Well do you like Trunks."Bra asked.

Marron blushed like crazy

"Not any more when I was 9 I liked him I used to follow him and Goten around but I got over it."Marron answered still blushing.

"I could get Goten jealous me since he has a huge crush on me."Marron said.

"My man will not get jealous."Bra said proudly.

"What you like Goten."Marron said looking shocked as ever.

"I knew it you did say he was cute what ewww gross my uncle."Pan shirked.

"So what he's hot is it a crime now."Bra shrugged.

**Back with the Boys**

"Do you like Marron."Goten asked for the fifth time.

"Hell with this I don't like the bitch like that."Trunks shouted.

Trunks blushed thinking about Marron

"Gosh do you kiss your mother with that mouth."Goten said.

"NO but I kiss Pan with this mouth."Trunks smirked.

"What dude my niece.'Goten said.

"Yep Panny."Trunks

"Gros your 15 and she's 10 you nasty pervert."Goten said.

"Dude I was joking."Trunks said.

"OH."Goten starching the back of his head.

{Why is he so slow}Trunks thought why watching Goten pick his nose

**Back with the Girls**

"Yes it's a crime."Pan shouted.

"Well you like my brother the immature stupid ugly plum boy."Bra yelled.

"Girls clam down ok."Marron tryed to the reason with them.

"SHUT-UP MARRON."Bra and Pan screamed.

{I tried to reason with them}Marrron thought before jumping up in the air whacking them both so hard they fell on the ground.

"I'll try again who care remember sisters before misters always."Marron said.

"OOWW."Pan and Bra moaned.

"Ok sister before misters."Pan said.

'Yeah sister before mister then we can go to the zoo and release all the animals."Bra said then fist pumped the air.

Pan and Marron had a huge sweat drop and fell anime style.

"I mean sistes before misters,then well go to the zoo."Bra mumbled the last part.

"What."Pan questioned.

"Nothing."Bra mumbled

Let's go and watch T.v."Pan said.

"Leave the revenge up to me I'll explain later ok."Marron said.

"Ok"Pan said.

"Tag your it.'Bra said as she tagged Pan before running away to the living room.

"I'll get you Breifs."Pan shouted chasing Bra.

"Guys wait for me."Marron running after the two girls.

_**Author's Notes:Help me anybody give some ideas for there revenge**_

_**review honest opinion.**  
_


	5. This means WAR!

**Disclaimer: All the ages are different I don't own anything but my crazy ideas.**

Bra ran in first and Pan came second and Marron was still far away trying to catch up to them.

"So is my Baby alright? Goten said sounding concern.

"Ya Goten I'm alright."Bra said with a wink then walking over to sit on his lap.

Goten and Pan had huge sweat drops.

Goten always had a feeling that Bra had a crush on him but he was to afraid to reject her or tell her to stop mainly because if Bra tells Vegeta, Goten wouldn't live to see next Saturday.

"Um Bra I'm talking about Marron sorry."Goten said.

"Sure you were I'll wait or maybe later you'll love me."Bra said getting his lap.

"Guys..nex..t tim..e .t. fo..r me."Marron ran in.

"Marron so do love me or the boy who's named after underwear."Goten asked.

"Excuse me I'll don't have to tell anything."Marron said.

"As your future boyfriend I'll should know these type of stuff."Goten said.

"Whatever."Marron sighed.

"Marron who do you like me or ten over there."Trunks asked.

"Ok I don't like you underwear or ten over I _love_ Idasa."Marron shrugged.

"What my enemy since the tournament who could did you I liked you."Trunks said said sounding concern.

"You like me."Marron questioned.

"Ya I do."Trunks blushed.

"HOLD UP."Goten shouted.

'What dude."Trunks questioned.

"YOU and Marron called me Hot."

"WHAT!"Marron,Trunks yelled.

Bra and Pan both sweat dropped.

"You guys said "I was ten,"Marron turned me on but Trunks were friend on all but I'm said.

"I'm not GAY!"Trunks said.

"Well with that purple hair kinda makes you seem gay no offense."Goten said.

"Offense taken."Trunks said.

"OK I need to take you all out the awkward moment who what's a joke" Bra said.

"I do I do." Marron and Pan said.

"Why do Pirates go the strip club?"Bra asked.

"Why?"Goten and Trunks said.

"Because they like to get some BOOTY."Bra giggled.

"Marron and Goten started laughing like crazy and Trunks and Pan blushed at the joke.

"OK guys let's go outside."Goten said.

"Hay guys let's just go upstairs and look through Trunks Bedroom."Bra said.

All three girls started running upstairs.

"What wait."Trunks said,running after them.

"What for me Marron just let me love you." Goten shouted mainly running after Marron

The Girls ran inside and looked the door.

"Man I would break it open but mom would freak if I do."Trunks put his hand to his face.

"Let's just go to Bra's bedroom."Goten said with a bored tone.

"What"Bra opened the door.

The guys ran in to Bra's bedroom and locked the door

Bra back the Trunks' Bedroom.

"This means War." Bra shouted.

"I don't like this."Marron said.

"Me either."Pan said.

**Author's Notes:I love that joke I was telling everybody that yesterday,I love when people say"Let me love you."it's funny and honest opinion I think I should change my title people ideas.**


	6. Barbie Boys

**Disclaimer****:I don't own do any of the characters or the song.**

**_Bra's bedroom_**

"The horror what is this it looks like a rainbow came in here and threw up."Goten said looking around Bra's Pink ceiling and yellow walls with teddy bears everywhere.

"I know I hate coming in here can you believe Marron likes Idasa just saying his name make want to kill him."Trunks said.

"Trunks don't about my girlfriend I didn't give you permission to talk about my girlfriend you know what you can't think look smell or talk about my girlfriend ok."Goteen said.

"Dude she's not your girlfriend and we both know she'll chose me anyways."Trunks said proudly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."Goten said.

* * *

**_Trunks' Bedroom_**

"Gross it looks like a dump in her _nasty_."Marron said picking an empty pizza box.

"I know I afraid to come in here alone I pretty sure there's something alive in his closet."Bra said with fear.

"OK creepy so what do you think guys are doing in your bedroom."Pan said.

"O.M.G that's my room they can find anything in there even my diary there probably trashing my room now."Bra said.

* * *

**_Bra's Bedroom_**

"Hi Barbie"Trunks said.

"Hi Ken!"Goten said.  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?"Trunks said.  
"Sure Ken!"Goten said.  
"Jump in..."Trunks said

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"Goten sang  
"Well Barbie, we're just getting started"Trunks sang  
"Oh, I love you Ken!"Goten sang

"Trunks and Goten both sang jumping up and down on Bra's bed.

"Now I know why Bra sings that song it's so catchy."Trunks said.

"I know sometimes I catch Pan singing that song I like it."Goten said.

"Next time can I sing Ken's part and you sing Barbie's part."Goten asked.

"Your funny Goten NO."Trunks said.

"So are we gonna do."Goten said.

"We look for her diary."Trunks said.

"While trashing her room."Goten said.

"I like the way you think ten."Trunks said.

"OK I'm not gay so stop calling me ten I'm hot I know I'm flattered but please I like Marron ok."Goten said,

"I not gay and it's a nickname gosh man your weird only you would think like that."Trunks said.

"Let's trash the room."Goten said knocking down Bra's dresser.

"Ok,Boy's just wanna have fun."Trunks said mumbling the last part.

{I still think he's gay denial.}Goten thought.

* * *

**_Trunks' Bedroom_**

"Hey guy let's look through Trunks stuff so if he find something on us we got something on him."Pan said

"Yes then I'll destroy him once and for all."Bra said with a creepy smile.

"Let the search begin."Marron said.

Marron searched the bathroom Pan looked through his bed and dresser and Bra was on the floor in a shape of a ball thinking what Goten and Trunks could be doing or finding in her bedroom.

"Hay look what I found."Pan said.

Both girls walked to Pan.

"It's it's a picture of me."Marron said.

"Creepy freak."Bra said.

"I found it under his pillow."Pan said.

"Wow Marron you got two pervert stalker watching now."Bra laughed.

"Why me what did I do."Marron said.

"Man I wish that picture was me instead you Marron."Pan said.

"Despert."Bra whispered to Marron.

Marron giggled.

"What you say."Pan said.

"Nothing."Bra said.

"Let the search continue you."Pan said.

Marron took the picture and put it in her pocket.

{Weird never would have thought Trunks like me back oh well to late for him.}Marron thought.

"Freak."Marron said.

**_Author's Notes:Don't own Barbie Girl just like the song who knows Trunks might be a stalker in the song Trunks is Ken and Goten is Barbie,and it didn't put the oh or ah in the Barbie girl swing you can add in your self_**


	7. Part 1

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
**_

**Trunks' Bedroom**

" There's nothing in his room."Pan said.

"Nothing but junk."Marron said.

"No nothing but a picture of you Marron."Bra giggled.

"Shut it."Marron barked.

"We have blackmail on your stalker cute brother."Pan said.

"Gross he's ugly."Marron said.

"He's gorgeous."Pan said.

"OK stop Pan he's my brother I'm gonna have to agree with Maroon underwear is truly ugly especially in the morning you should see his hair what a mess."Bra said.

"I have a question for you Marron."Pan said.

"What."Marron said.

"Who you like or do you really like Idasa."Pan asked.

"Ya who do you like."Bra seconded.

"I don't like Idasa he's a stupid dumb mean jock Trunks is an annoying brat and well Goten is Goten I don't to say about he actully."Marroon said.

"You didn't answer the question."Bra and Pan both said.

"I don't like anyone ok nobody."Marron blushed.

"Liar you like one of those guys and Bra and I we figure it out."Pan said with an evil smile on her face

"Let's leave I swear I saw something move in the closet."Bra said.

Marron Bra and Pan all left Trunks bedroom.

Marron and Pan went downstairs to wait for Bra and Bra went her room to get the guys to come downstairs.

* * *

Bra's Bedroom

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it."Goten said in a girly voice.

"It's me Bra."Bra answered.

"What do you want."Trunks said.

"Were bored can I get my room back."Bra said.

"Sure."Goten said.

Trunks and Goten opened the door and walked out Bra's bedroom.

"You're gonna wanna clean up in there."Trunks whispered in Bra's ear.

Bra screamed when she saw her room she turned around and chased them both downstairs

* * *

Downstairs

Marron and Pan decided to go back up stairs to check on Bra but tackled down by Goten and Trunks who were running downstairs,Trunks fell on Pan and Goten fell on Marron.

"WOW Marron we can't stop meeting like this."Goten said.

"First,we never meet like this and I don't want to meet like this second get off of me and third what do you weigh like a ton gosh man you're crushing me."Marron said.

"Sorry babe."Goten said giving her a kiss on the check still on top of her.

Marron blushed of an embarrassment"Don't do that get and GET OFF OF ME YOU ELEPHANT."Marron barked still blushing from that kiss on the check.

"Ok I'll get off."Goten said.

Goten got off Marron and helped her up.

Pan felt like it was a dream but Trunks felt very awkward.

"Well"Pan said.

"Well what?"Trunks said with an attitude.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me my night and shining armor."Pan said.

"Gross I'm 15 no offense I think of you as a little brother Pan."Trunks said getting off of her quick.

"What I'm a girl at least think of me as a little sister instead you know what that won't stop me from loving babe."Pan said.

Trunks quickly got off of Pan walked far way from her.

Bra came downstairs with a broom in her hand and started running after Trunks and Goten again until Pan and Marron stopped Bra.

Bra put the Broom down and up to Goten's and Trunks' faces and said "You pervert stalkers,"

"Huh"Both boys said.

**_Author's Notes:This chapter gonna be on of those part one part two chapter review_**


	8. Part 2

**_Disclaimer:Remember ages are different Pan and Bra are 10 Marron and Goten are 14 and Trunks is 15 and I don't own the any of the characters._**

"You Goten and you Trunks are nasty stalker perverts." Bra said.

"How?"both said.

"We know about the picture of Marron brother and we all know you already watch Marron Ten."Bra said.

"Wow that Bra you're not so bad your self but my eyes are only on Marron unless Valese is available but I do appreciate Bra."Goten said.

"Shut-up Goten you we snooping through my room and I'm the pervert."Trunks Said.

"Did you except me to sit down and be quiet in your room,boy I don't think so."Bra said.

"Yes I didn't touch any of your stuff we just destroyed it."Trunks said.

"You say that like it's a good thing you jerk."Bra said.

Marron and Pan were having a serious conversation on the couch.

"How do you like."Pan said poking Marron on the arm.

"Nobody for the tenth time."Marron said sounding annoyed.

"You like me Marron I feel the same way let's get married."Goten said stepping Pan's and Marron's conversation.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Marron yelled.

"What is loving you a crime."Goten said.

"Just drop the acted."Marron said.

"Ok then who do you like Marron I'm serious this time."Goteen said.

"Wow Goten I never knew you had a serious side but why should I tell you,you'll either get happy or crazy jeolus."Marron said.

"I GIVE UP MARRON CHESTNUT WHO DO YOU LIKE IT'S TRUNKS ISN'T IT WELL STEP OFF I LIKE HIM NOW."Pan yelled.

"Did I hear my name?"Trunks asked.

"Yes Trunks babe don't you like me better than Marron."Pan said.

"Oh I've got to see this."Bra said walking away from Trunks sitting on the couch.

"Trunks walked towards Pan and Goten.

"It's a secret."Trunks winked at Pan.

Pan started to blush.

"Oh come out either brother who do you like Pan or Marron."Bra barked.

"Your so smart sister who do you think do we think I'm gonna like a 10 years old or 14 year old and really Pan I once and I'll say it again I think of Pan a brother no offense to Pan."Trunks said.

Bra got so mad because Trunks basically he called her best friend since forever a boy so Bra tackled Trunks down.

"Let's see how go you'll look with any hair."Bra yelled pulling on Trunks' lavender hair.

"AHHH let go of me you crazy freak."Trunks said.

"Wait for me Bra."Goten said then started to pull on Trunks hair too.

"Oww stop I'm gonna tell."Trunks said.

Then Goten and Bra got off Trunks quickly.

"So umm what know."Goten said.

"We can watch some tv."Trunks said.

"Shut-it Briefs."Pan said.

"What I do."Bra said.

"Not you Bra your cool you brother."Pan said.

"Get over it."Trunks said.

"Hayhayhay guys I have an idea why you guy prove your love for Marron by singing."Bra said.

Marron started to blush like crazy.

"Ok I'll to see whicch likes me better Goten go first."Marron said.

Bra Marron and Pan were on the couch waiting for Goten.

Goten got spoon using it as a microphone and jumped on the coffee table.

"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful"Goten sang.

Marron blushed so hard.

Goten jumped off the coffee table and walked next to Marron and was about to give Marron a peck on the check but Bra pushed her out the way.

"I already know the song was for me anyway."Bra said.

Goten sweat dropped,"Umm ok ."he said.

Goten took a sat between Marron and Bra.

"TRUNKS your next."Bra shouted.

Trunks took the spoon away from Goten and jumped on the coffee table.

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you."Trunks sang.

Marron gave Trunks one of her annoyed looks

"What I do?"Trunks asked.

"If you knew anything about me you would know that I hate that song."Marron said.

"Goten knew "What makes you Beautiful "is my favorite song."Marron said.

"Some ones on there period."Trunks mumbled.

"Hay if you got something to say out loud."Marron said.

"Don't mess with my women like that."Goten said.

"Sorry Marron."Trunks said.

"Whatever."Marron said crossing her arms over her chest.

Trunks walked upstairs and went his room.

"Peace Ladies gonna go upstairs with my bro."Goten said before getting up and going up stairs.

"So Bra what's sup with singing for my love."Marron asked.

"Nah I just wanted to see who was a better singer that's all clearly Goten who that."Bra giggle.

"Wow Bra."Pan said.

"So Marron you never told us about the Revenge on the boys duh."Bra asked.

"Actually I forgot about the revenge you guys think of something."Marron said.

"So I got nothing can we watch some Powerpuff girls or America's next top model or Teen Titans."Bra asked.

"Teen Titans."Pan said.

Bra got up and turned the Tv and the theme song of Teen Titans.

All of the girl started to sing along with the theme song.

" When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)  
From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)  
Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

If your heart is black, you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you, there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEEN TITANS!"All three girls all sang along.

"MAN I LOVE THIS SHOW IT MAKES ME GO CRAZY GO TEEN TITANS."Bra yelled.

"Which do you guys think is better Teen Titans or Teen Titan Go?"Pan asked.

"TEEN TITANS GO ."Marron shouted.

"TEEN TITANS."Bra yelled.

"I like both."Pan said.**_  
_**

**_Author's Notes:I love Teen titans and teen titans go love it one direction is cool guys trunks is mean._**


	9. Bros before Hoes

**_Disclaimer: :0 help want twenty reviews :p don't own anything_**

Trunks' Room

"Dude want was that downstairs with Marron."Goten asked.

"I don't know she didn't like that song and I liked it I think I'm a great singer."Trunks said proudly.

"Dude I like Marron and all, but always Bros before Hoes."Goten said.

"Cool alright Bros before Hoes."Trunks said.

"What do you wanna do now."Trunks asked.

"We always mess with the girls."Goten said.

"Remember Bros before Hoes ."Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten jumped up nd gave high fives the and left then ran downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs

"What do you think the guys are doing."Pan asked.

"I don't know probably making some type of boys before girls pack or picking their answered.

"I love this part Robin and Starfire are stranded on that planet."Bra said.

"Me too."Marron said.

"Me three."Pan said.

Trunks and Goten came downstairs right when the girls inserted in the show.

Trunks and Goten walked in front of the Tv blocking the view for Pan Marron and Bra.

Bra got up red as a tomato was so angry that Goten and Trunks made ,is her favorite part of Teen Titans.

'You know what...we're going sleep." Bra said.

"What!"Everyone but Bra said.

"You went to far now where going to sleep peace."Bra said.

Bra walked upstairs to her pulling Marron and Pan with her.

"What do you want do now."Goten asked.

"We could prank them at night."Trunks smirked.

"Bros before Hoes!"Goten and Trunks shouted.

* * *

Bra's Room

All of the girls went to change in there pj's.

"You know what I wouldn't be surprised if Goten or Trunks were watching you chage."Bra said.

"Don't say that gonna me creeped out."Marron said.

"Done look at my pj."Pan said.

Pan had on a green shirt and some baggy orange sweat pants.

"Mines sucks Mom makes use anything she makes."Bra frowned.

Bra had on a gray tang top that had the Capsule Cooperation logo on the missile and she had on blue baggy sweat pants the had the Capsule Cooperation logo on the sides.

"Well mines sucks too."Marron said.

Marron had on a huge gray shirt and some black shorts.

"My mom used to were something she was in high shcool."Pan said.

"Really." Bra said.

"Ya old people there so weird."Pan said.

Pan jumped on Bra's bed And got her covers getting ready for bed.

"What do you think your doing."Bra asked.

"Getting ready to sleep." Pan answered.

"No lower class sayain as your self can sleep with me except Goten "Bra said.

"Shut it."Pan said.

"Ok."Bra said.

"I'm sleep in the sleeping bag."Marron said.

"Goodnight."Marron

"Night."Pan said.

Bra turned for the lights in here room.

"Sweet dreams my little angels ,don't get any idea Pan just fuse your sleeping with me doesn't mean do anything with me."Bra said.

"You freak you say that all the time gosh."Pan.

"Shut it and sleep guys."Marron Said.

"yes Marron ." Both girls said.

**_Author's Notes: My Goal is 20 review help Thanks for any one who reviewed.P.S. I love that episode of Teen Titans Stranded_**


	10. Whip cream and Makers

_**Disclaimer: Make sure your quiet people are sleeping.*Don't own anything* shhh**_

1:45 am

Bra Marron and Pan sound asleep

"Be extra quiet Bra and Pan are light sleepers and well Marron snores."Trunks said.

"How can they sleep Marron's snoring then?"Goten asked.

"I really don't know but for some reason they'll know if we're there so Br extra quiet."Trunks said.

Trunks opened Bra door slowly and carefully.

Trunks took out the whip cream and Goten got the makers and make-up.

"This gonna be tight yo."Goten whispered.

"Don't ever say that."Trunks whispered.

"Don't hate appreciate."Goten whispered.

"Come on let's get ready."Trunks whispered.

Trunks walked next to Pan and Bra with the whip cream in his hand.

"Let's see you talk about hair better than mines now."Trunks whispered.

Trunks sprayed both girls hair with whip cream.

Goten pulled out the black makers and gave Marron and mustache and used the make up all over Marron face that look like she was a blond clown with a mustache.

"Trunks let's go it's so clean in here I makes me sick."Goten whispered.

"A little clean I guess baby Bra cleaned her room a little after that huge mess we made in her room."Trunks whispered

Trunks slowly opened the door and Goten and Trunks left the her room and went too Trunks' room.

Trunks changed in a Capsule Cooperation tang top and boxers Goten just took off his shirt and just had his boxers on.

"Goodnight."Trunks said

"Nighty Night."Goten said.

"Just because your in my bed don't get any ideas I'm not gay ok."Trunks said.

"You weirdo even if I was gay I would never get with you,gross."Goten said

"That hurts."Trunks said.

With that the boy fell asleep.

5:21 am

"Girls wake up look what the guys did to us my hair My beautiful hair Trunks was always jealous of my hair I knew it."Bra said.

Marron got out her sleeping bag and complete ignored Bra and walked the bathroom to clean up while she was brushing her teeth she nearly chocked on her spit when she saw her shelf in the mirror.

Pan up but the pillow stuck on her head.

Pan and Bra were about to scream until they both saw Marron face and both started to laugh Kline maniacs.

"Shut it I'm gonna take a shower."Marron said.

Marron grab some of her cloths and walked to the bathroom.

5:25 am

Marron came out clean with some rip jeans and a yellow shirt that"Pretty as a Picture "."

"I'm next."Pan said.

Pan took some her cloths and went the bathroom.

5:30 am

Pan came with take crap out of her hair she had on an orange shirt and black shorts and had her hair hooded back with her orange bandanna.

"I feel so clean."Pan said.

"Finally my turn."Bra said,grabbing some cloths and ran to the bathrooms.

5:43 am

"I feel good."Bra said.

Bra came out with a blue poke-a-dot summer dress.

"I got an idea let's replace their shampoo with lotions hand soap."Bra said.

"Ya."Pan and Marron said.

Marron Pan and Bra tip toe to Trunks' room.

"They look animals even when there sleeping."Marron said.

Pan walked in his bathroom and pit his lotion in his shampoo.

Pan got quickly knowing they wake up around 6:00 am.

Marron was sitting on the floor waiting while Bra was checking out Goten.

"Marron look at Goten he has a six pack and he's shirtless."Bra said.

Marron just shrugged.

Marron got up pull Bra away put then Goten grabbed Marron and plugged her like a teddy bear.

Marron tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't.

"Bra help me."Marron whispered.

Bra tickling Goten until he let go of Marron.

"Let's go."Marron said.

Pan Marron and Bra ran out of Trunks' room going into Bra's room

"Now we wait for which ever one to shower first."Bra said.

"I think out it this plan sucks."Bra pouted.

"Oh I got one."Pan said

Pan got a cup of warm water and ran Trunks' room and put Goten's hand in the cup and ran back in Bra's room.

"What did you do?"Bra and Marron asked.

{That will show Trunks I'm not a boy.}Pan thought.

"Hello Pan were talking here."Bra said.

"You'll see what I did later trust me on that."Pan smirked.

_**Author's Notes: I have no problem with **__**gays ok.I know the girl wake early.**_


	11. The Forgotten Goten

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything don't the song**

**8:00 am**

"WHAT THE HECK. "Trunks yelled.

"What did I do now."Goten said half awake."You pee pee on bed you bitch."Trunks said quickly getting off his bed.

"You mean pissed not pee pee."Goten said.

"Whatever man just clean it up,I'm gonna take a shower."Trunks said.

Trunks got some clothes and went to his bathroom.

Trunks took his tang top and boxers off and walked in the tub he got his shampoo and scrubbed in his hair.

Goten took Trunk's bed sheets and walked to Bumla's bed and but in the washer machine.

Goten didn't bother to clean up and sat on the couch, but didn't notice the girls sitting next by him.

"Nice teddy bear undies."Pan giggled.

"It's teddy bear boxers get it staright."Goten said.

"So Marron you like it I had an awesome dream about you."Goten said.

"Whatever hay Goten meet me at the front of the house."Marron said.

"Why?"Goten asked.

"You'll see babe."Marron.

Goten ran up to Trunks' room he grabbed his shorts and a Orange shirt and ran into Trunks bathroom.

"Hello is anyone there."Trunks said.

"Trunks started screaming like crazy when the shampoo got in his eyes,then the curtains were pulled opened and out of shock Trunls fell out the tub

Trunks quickly covered his man part,He couldn't even see or say any thing because Goten yanked him out.

"Oww lotion is that lotion in my eyes."Trunks screamed.

"You say I'm weird."Goten said.

Trunks walked out with his usual outfit on.(The outfit Miria Trunks had on.)

Goten came out in a second with only his shorts and orange shirt.

"What's sup with you."Trunks asked.

"I have a date with Marron."Goten said.

"Liar."Trunks said.

"I'll prove it to you there a hot girl out in the front of the house waiting for me."Goten smirked.

"Ok let's go then."Trunks asfaid.

Trunks and Goten walked downstairs to the front of the house.

Marron was sitting on a stoop with some sunglasses on.

Pan and Bra were playing tag running around like idiots.

"So Marron what do you want."Goten said.

"Do you like Valses better than me?"Marron asked.

"Why?"Goen asked.

"Just wanna know."Marron aid.

"Maybe I like I don't know."Goten said.

"Ok so you do like her."Marron said.

"Yes I do."Goten said proudly

"Ok then it's alright if I ask out Trunks ."Marron smirked.

"What no I love you I was joking I don't even like Valses."Goten said.

"Whatever I gonna ask him out."Marron said.

"So were going to the Park guys let's go."Bra said.

"How?"Marron asked.

"We fly sweetie."Trunks said.

"Your funny I'll rather walk I hate flying remember."Marron.

Bra and Pan started to raise up in the air fly to the direction of the Park Trunks followed,Marron stood with her arms across her chest until Goten grabbed Marron by her waist and started to follow Trunks.

"Put me down now Son Goten."Marron said.

"Whatever you say."Goten smiked before dropping Marron.

Bra and Pan caught Maron by her arms.

"Goten your a douchebag man."Pan said.

They all finally got to the Park.

"Marron I was gonna catch you I love you to much to do that."Goten said.

"Your officially shunned you bastard shun starting now shunned."Marron said.

"Football now."Trunks said.

"Team Cute me Marron and hottie Goten the beautiful people and Team annoying Trunks and Pan the know it all bratty annoying freaks still love Pan though."Bra said.

"Let's play."Pan said.

"Tag your it."Pan tagged Bra.

"I really wanted to play football."Trunks muttered.

Pan and Trunks ran to the swing set Bra finally ran rot Trunks and got him Bra climbed up a tree quick like a monkey.

Trunks found Marron taking to Idasa instead.

"Hi."Marron said.

"Hi Marron."Idasa responded.

"So umm what are you doing here."Marron asked.

"I just came out for some fresh air."Idasa said.

"Hey boy."A voice called out.

Idasa a turned around a trying the find who that voice belong to.

Marron put her hands to her face knowing who it was.

"Ya Idasa get away from my woman."Trunks said.

"Why don't you just go play tag your ugly brat of a sister."Idasa said.

Before Trunk could even respond Marron punched Idasa.

"What the Hell Marron."Idasa said.

"Don't ever talk about Bra like that or next time I'll let Trunks kick you ass bitch."Marron said.

Idasa walked off flicking Marron and Trunks off.

Trunks walked in front of Marron and tapped her and said."Tag your it."

Trunks ran away Marron started to chase him around.

Pan and Bra were sitting down on then ground tag each other.

"I'm bored."Bra said.

"Ditto."Pan seconded.

"I got my iPod you wanna to some music."Bra said.

"Sure let's listen to Teen Beach Movie song Like me."Pan said.

"Ok that song is so cute."Bra said.

Bra turned on her iPod and set it on the song Like me.

Pan took on earbud and put it in her ear and Bra took the other and put it in her ear

"1."Pan said.

"2."Bra said.

"3."Both girls shouted.

When you meet a girl you like You should take my advice

Girls like boys like me….Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control

Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow

Make all the plans

Don't be impolite

I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like

A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away

Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?Pick up the checkLela:No! Bake him a pie!I know what boys, know what boys,yeah I know what boys like

I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Hang with the boys

Don't let her know how much you care

Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared

You got it wrong!

No! I got it right!

I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like

Stretched pants

Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!I keep it loose

My outfit is tight!

I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like

I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

All the boys, they try to woo me

The more they chase me the more I resist!

All the girls, they think i'm groovy!

There's only one girl that's on my list

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Like me!

Pan and Bra took of the earbuds and Bra put her iPod in her pocket.

"Love that song to cute."Bra said.

"Let's go to Marron and Trunk and Team Cute won."Bra said.

"Your so stupid Bra."Pan said.

Marron and Trunks were laying down on the grass and Bra and Pan decided to join them.

"Hey guys ."Marron greeted.

"It feels like we're forgetting something."Marron said.

* * *

**Goten's P.O.V**

They'll never find here.

I'm bored oh a butterfly.

I walked to the butterfly and smashed it.

I like Marron she smells pretty.

I'll try to find them where the heck are they.

I'm totally gonna ask Marron to marry me.

* * *

**Back with the rest**

"You forgot about me."Goten said.

Everyone's head shoot up and looked at Goten.

"Goten I knew when forget something."Marron.

"Your all meanies."Goten said.

"So want now."Trunks said.

"Ice creams."Marron said.

**1:00 pm**

**Author's Notes:The forgotten Goten I love that song from Teen Beach Movie like me it's funny what there saying and don't own anything I love putting songs on the stories so fun**


	12. Flying Nimbus Update

**Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.**

**"Ya let's get some ice cream."Trunks shouted.**

**"I have an announcement to make everyone."Goten said.**

**Goten got on one knee and pulled a box made out of twigs and leaves.**

**"I'm in love with a beautiful girl."Goten blushed hard looking away from Marron.**

**Bra jumped on Goten,"Yes Goten I love you to."Bra said.**

**Goten shoved her off,"Eww no Bra it's for Marron."He said.**

**"Will you marry me Marron Chestnut."Goten asked blushing so hard.**

**Marron was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. **

**"No Marron I'm in love with you girl just tell me you love."Trunks said.**

**Goten bitch slap Trunks and said."Step off my girl boy."**

**"When did Goten turn ghetto."Pan whispered to Bra.**

**"I always knew Goten was weird but not ghetto."Bra whispered back.**

**Goten opened his box of twigs and leaves to revile a ring pop with dirt and leaves all over it.**

**Trunks was standing behind Goten still angry about getting bitch slapped by Goten.**

**"So Marron will you Marry Marron."Goten said.**

**Marron was still blush until she just shouted out "Ice Cream anyone."she said.**

**"Ya ice cream let's go."Pan and Bra shouted.**

**"How am I gonna get there."Marron asked.**

**"I've got it."Goten said.**

**"FLYING NIMBIS."Goten shouted out in the air.**

**In 3 seconds a yellow cloud came door in front off Goten.**

**"You can use this if you have a pure heart."Goten said.**

**"Let me try."Pan said.**

**Pan jumped on the cloud and ****fell right through landing on tush.**

**"Forgot a plus if you don't have a pure heart you go right through it."Goten laughter sounding like Goku.**

**"Now you tell me."Pan barked rubbing her tush.**

**"Calm down Panny we all know you be having dirty thoughts of my brother."Bra laughed.**

**Pan and Trunks turned whole different shade of red.**

**"Me next."Bra said.**

**Bra jumped and fell thought just like Pan."**

**"Oww my butt."Bra moaned.**

**"Chill Bra we all know you have dirty thoughts of Goten naked Or seven better my uncle naked."Pan smirked.**

**Goten blushed and Bra shrugged **

**"I'm not gonna lie it's true but whole wouldn't he's said.**

**Goten blushed even harder.**

**"My turn."Trunks said.**

**"Trunks jumped and landed on his butt.**

**"That hurt."Trunks said.**

**"Come Trunks you are not pure even Goku can that out you so dirty it's not even stated.**

**"I bet you even have dirty dreams of Marron Trunks."Bra said.**

**Trunks and Marron started to blush.**

**"I'm eight seeing that your blushing."Bra said.**

**"Whatever."Trunks said still blushing.**

**"I guess it's my turn now."Marron Said.**

**Marron jumped on the flying nimbus but she was surprise that she didn't fall though the cloud.**

**"Hay Marron is pure unlike two certain 10 years old I know and and 15 year old."Goten smirked.**

**"What aout you Goten can go on the flying Nimbus said.**

**"No"Goten said.**

**"Why."Trunks Asked.**

**"We'll I'm in love with Marron and she freakin sexy and I'm in love with her I'm gonna have sex dreams about her."Goten said.**

**Marron started to blush even more.**

**"Ice cream."Pan said.**

**Pan Bra and Trunks had a race to Ice cream shop.**

**Marron crossed her legs and told the nimbus to fly to the ice cream shop.**

**Gotem flew next by Marron to make sure she was ok.**

**Marron was starting at Goten.**

**{Wow I never noticed how cute he is No no no do I have a crush on Go..Goten.}Marron thought.**

**{I bet Marron hates me now first she shuns me now she won't marry me Girls are so hard.}Goten thought.**

**Marron blushed at the silence.**

**"Marron am I still shunned."Goten asked.**

**{He's so cute no no don't think like that Marron.}Marron thought**

**"We're here."Goten said.**

**"Hay sorry no your not shunned."Marron said.**

**Marron got off the nimbus and the nimbus flew up to the air,Marron walked up to Goten and w made it look like Ashe was gonna kiss him on the lips.**

**Goten started to blush hard.**

**"Goten aske when I'm older ok."Marron said in a flirty tone.**

**Marron walked in the Ice cream shop seeing Trunks Bra and Pan sitting down with ice cream.**

**Trunks had vanilla Bra had rocky road and Pan a strawberry.**

**Pan got up and gave Marron a chochalate milkshake.**

**"You two have to share ok."Bra smirked.**

**"No way monkey germs."Marron crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Really Marron are like on you on your period or something right out side you were about to make out with me."Goten smirked.**

**"Shut it you you you BOY."Marron said.**

**"Um ok way thanks for s clearing that up I get it I'm a Boy."Goten said.**

**Goten drank the whole milkshake.**

**Marron yelled at Goten.**

**Marron-PIG**

**Goten-HOG**

**Marron-COW**

**Goten-BEAR**

**The manger push Marron Goten Bra Pan and Trunks out the Ice Cream shop.**

**"Nice going Marron."Trunks said.**

**"It's Goten's fault."Marron said.**

**"Let's just go back home."Bra suggested. **

**Marron Goten Pan Bra and Trunks walked back to C.C**

**Author's Notes: Marron has a little crush should I put Uub in the story.**


	13. Bipolar

Disclaimer: Uub is in I don't own a thing

"Me need to stop me need sleep."Pan said.

"I always knew you weren't fully evolved."Bra smirkes.

Pan shot Bra a glare.

"Why are we even walking we can all fly."Bra said.

"Well all of us except Moron."Goten said.

"Than either you or brother pick her up."Bra said.

"Bra every man has there limits and mines is about 6,000 pounds."Trunks smirked.

"Ya Bra and I didn't know you let pigs in your house plus I'm not in the mood of carry an animal."Goten said.

Marron crossed her arms and walked faster seeing the huge house not say a thing until she bumped into someone.

"Oww."Marron said.

"What's your problem you jerks Marron has feeling you know."Bra said.

"Oh I'm sorry we're on our periods and know all about my mood swings and hormones."Goten said.

"Forget it later."Bra said.

"Ya later bitches."Pan said before she and Bra ran up to Marron on the floor.

"Yo Marron I didn't know you walk with Your butt."Bra said.

"Hay who's that boy on the ground."Pan pointed a dark boy laying on the ground.

Marron got up and walked towards to the boy followed by Pan and Bra But being pushed when Bra and Pan realized who he was.

"UUB!"both girls squealed.

Pan and Bra both helped Uub up and walked towards C.C. followed by Marron.

They all walked in.

"Why are you here?"Marron asked.

"Bra texted me to come over for a pool party."Uub answered.

"That would explain why your in swimming trunks (A/N Corny Trunks":p)

Bra and Pan changed in to their bathing suits Marron changed it a sport bra and and some workout shorts.

Uub jumped into the Pool while Bra and Pan were drooling.

Marron sat on a chair watch Pan and Bra drool then Goten came all happy and jolly and proposed again.

"Will you marry me."Goten asked.

{Am I'm bipolar.}Goten thought.

"Are you FuDgInG bipolar or something the heck you were being such a bitch!"Marron shouted slapping him and storming off..

Goten was just rubbing his check while Pan Bra and Uub were shaking his head.

"Poor Goten he'll never know."Pan.

"I know MEN there all over me and a sec ago Goten was just trying to ask me out on a date and tried to kiss me too,he's to much."Bra sighed.

"When have even gone a date Bra?"Uub smirked.

"Never but you can be my first."Bra said making way to Uub.

"What a flirt."Pan said.

**Author's Notes: Uub is here It's gonna end soon.**


	14. Terra vs Raven

**Disclaimer: Hi and don't own anything.**

_"Wow that just happened."Uub said._

_"I know right are just gonna let some blonde slutty slut-slut little go all up on your man Goten."Pan said in a ghetto tone._

_Uub and Bra sweat dropped._

_"I gonna pretend I didn't hear that and gonna slash in the like an idiot now."Bra said._

Bra slashed around in the pool.

"So Uub you got a lady in your life."Bra said swimming closer.

"Umm not exactly."Uub answered.

"Maybe I can change that."Bra purred getting really close up to Uub.

Pan felt sick when saw Bra flirting with her man.

"I going in to watch some tv."Pan said,wrapping her waist with a towel.

"I'll join you."Uub said also wrapping his waist with a towel.

Pan felt her cheek go warm by her blush but walked ahead of Uub so her wouldn't she her blush.

"We'll I just can't sit here like a loner in my pool so I'll have to join you two."Bra said also following Uub and Pan.

Pan and Uub down next to each other until Bra said sat right between them.

"What to watch."Uub said.

"Just channel surf"Bra said.

"Ok."Pan said.

Pan started to channel surf until she got to Teen Titans the theme song started and the girls sang along.

"When there's trouble you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job is done

Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

Teen Titans!"Pan and Bra sang.

"Wow I'm guess you two like teen titans a lot."Uub said with a giant sweat drop.

"You guess right." They both said.

"What episode is it."Bra said.

"Umm Aftershock with terra."Pan answered.

"I hate that back stabbing low life two timing bitch of a girl."Bra said with fire in her eyes.

"Terra is awesome she's just misunderstood and Beastboy and Terra are meant to be duh."Pan said.

"No Pan Raven and Beastboy they hang out like all the time Stoney show signs."Uub pointed out.

"No No No Terra and BeastBoy."Pan shouted.

"Nope Nope Nope Beastboy and Raven."Uub and Bra shouted.

"Shut-it shut-it shut-it who the hell gives a fudge."Trunks said.

"Shut-itpeverT."Bra said.

"Let's watch now instead of talking."Pan said.

"Quiet Pan."Bra said.

**Raven**: Terra.**Terra**: Raven.**Raven**: Traitor.**Terra**: Witch.

'_Terra_: You know, Raven, I never liked you.**Raven**: I never even wanted to _know_ you! You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar!**Terra**: Really? Is that why you let me live in your _house_ and _steal_ all your secrets, and-**Raven**: BE QUIET!_[She stands still and pounds huge mud waves. Terra dodges each on with ease, than kicks Raven backwards into the wall behind her. Raven get up and prepares for another attack. Terra blocks them and knocks Raven back into the mud. Raven tries everything to hurt Terra, but nothing works.]_**Slade** _[over comm system]_ Good, Terra. You know her weakness. Exploit it._[Terra, on a platform, walks over to Raven]_**Terra**: _[The ball of mud circles around her]_ Oh, you're not getting angry, are you, Rae? Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your little tantrums. _[As he says that, she turns the ball of mud into Raven's head]_**Raven**: Anger is pointless. My emotions are in control.**Terra**: Nyaah, nyaah, nyaah, "anger is pointless" _[She copies what he is saying to the mud form of Raven and then gets rid of it]_ And you're calling _me_ a liar? _[Raven tries to make a pass at Terra only to have her pulled down by a mud arm that she has created]_ Come on, Raven - what hurts the most? That I actually tricked you? That I almost wiped out your entire team? That everyone actually liked_me_ better than you?**Raven**: STOP IT!**Terra**: Or is it that deep inside, you really thought I was your friend?_[Raven loses control of her anger]"_**Raven**: _[Attacking Terra. Her voice with rage]_ I trusted you! _We_ trusted you! We gave you everything you ever wanted and you treat us like dirt!_[Terra creates multiple mud arms which drag Raven down. Terra hesitates and is shocked]_**Slade**: _[over comms]_ Finish her._[Terra smiles]_**Terra**: Who's in control now?

_(Raven turns back into her normal form and chokes as she is drowned by the mud]_

**Terra**: _[To Beast Boy, as he is hanging on, trying not to fall into the fissure]_ Hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss.

_Beast Boy: Terra, you can't..._

'_Terra_: Watch me.

_[She closes the fissure]_

**Beast Boy**: Terra!

**Robin**: Look at yourself, Terra! Is this really what you want to be?

**Terra**: I'm just not good enough for you, am I?!

**Robin**: You don't belong with Slade!**Terra**: You don't know anything about me!**Robin**: It doesn't have to be this way Terra; I was the Slade's apprentice once. I got out, so can you.**Terra**: I don't need you to save me!**Robin**: You can only save yourself..!**Terra**: I don't need saving! I'm not some sad little girl waiting to be rescued! I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your _pathetic_ friends. And now, I never want to see your face again._[Underground)]_**Cyborg**: No more chances.**Starfire**: No more trust.**Raven**: And no more mercy.'_Beast Boy_: She's just another criminal.**Robin**: And we're going to stop her. _(Other Titans look up at him)_ No matter what it takes.

"Ok I 'm bored now let's spy on Goten or something."Bra said.

Pan turned to Tv off and followed Bra and Uub upstairs.

**Author's Notes: Don't own anything in teen titans love it but don't own it and know now some people might hate it but I'm such a terra and Beastboy fan but don't get me wrong I still like Raven and Beastboy too ok and I put the word from the show on it the best part.**


	15. Bulma I'm Back!

disclaimer: Hi and I don't a thing

Author's Note: I 'M didn't I didn't update in a while it was to busy with legend of korra and waiting for total drama all-stars and homework I have to make a family tree and eight grader is so fun :)

"Were home kids."Bulma said.

Bulma walked in with her purple dress on and here blue scarf around her neck with her designer blue high heels hat and sunglasses.

"Hello,anyone here."Bra said, walking downstairs with Uub and Pan following.

"Wee Wee only gorgeous YOUNG mother and your grumpy OLD father."Bulma said.

"Woman shut-it beside it's other way around."Vegeta said.

"Mommy!"Trunks yelled pushing Bra Uub and Pan out his way

"Boy what I say about calling woman The m word."Vegeta said staring Trunks down.

"Hiya Sweetie."Bulma said.

"Hi father hello Mother."Trunks said.

"Boy put are bags in our room NOW."Vegeta.

"So Mom how was Paris?"Bra asked.

"It would have been better if I wanna train in the gravity room here didn't ruin most of it but other than that it was amazing."Bulma explained.

Marron came down stairs and greeted Bulma and Vegeta then walked away.

"Well and I have jet lag so were gonna crash."Bulma said pulling Vegeta upstAirs.

"Hey um is weird that I thinks Bulma sexy in her small tight dress."Goten whispered in Pan's ear.

"Uncle Goten you dirty boy."Pan said.

"What!"Bra said.

"Noisy."Goten mumbled.

"Oh nothing Goten is being dirty and this time he's starting at your mom's butt and was like her small tight dress."Pan said.

Bra glared at Goten and bit Goten's arm.

"Oww stop it Bra." Goten said.

"T...a..ke..ummm i.t ummm back..ummmm boy."Bra said chewing on Goten's arm.

"Never mind keep biting me, I think I should let you know I'm better dirty you know haven't taken a shower in ages."Goten winked.

Bra spit out Goten's arm and one or two strings of hair out her mouth cause of a boys' certain hair arm.

"Hay hay why can't we be friends."Uub sang.

"Shut-it!"They both shouted.

"Where's Marron and Trunks."Pan asked.


	16. Pee Pee Game

_"Maybe Trunks is in his room and Marron is avoiding Goten member."Uub said._

_"I bet Marron trying to get her blonde locks wrapped around my man."Pan said._

_"You mean my older Bro."Bra said._

_"Well Marron did say that she'll Trunks out at like 8:00 clock or something,but like I don't said in a bored tone._

_"Whatever."Goten said._

_"Umm ok then what time is it?"Bra asked._

_"Oh no 7:56."Pan said._

_"We have to make before well you know."Uub said._

_"You guys can go,Bra where do you put your family albums."Goten said._

_"On top of the shelf,why?" Bra questioned._

_"Just wanna look at so pic's of you mom."Goten answered._

_"Gross."Pan said almost top the stair case._

_"Hay we all got are hobbies,oh a Bulma's Album jackpot."Goten muttered._

_Bra Uub and Pan rushed to Trunks' room and banged on the door._

* * *

Trunks' Room

"Hiya everyone."Trunks Greeted.

"Where is she."Pan asked.

"Who."Trunks said.

"Oh you know who I thought what when had was special you two-timing cheat."Pan said.

"What are you talking about we didn't have anything special ."Trunks said.

"Sweet I knew you where loyal babe,where is Marron."Pan said,sounding less crazy.

"I don't know maybe in Bra's room."Trunks said.

"Thank's Baby."Pan said before she and the gang walked out the room.

"Eww."Trunks said.

* * *

Bra's Room

"MarronChestnut Your Under Arrest."Bra said holding her hands as if she was holding a gun,

"Bra shut-it she sleeping."Pan said.

"SHE BETTER NOT BE ON MY BED HONEY PLEASE BRA DON'T ROLL LIKE THAT."Bra yelled.

"You tell her sister."Uub said snapping his finger.

"Guys quiet she's sleeping."Pan said trying to clam her friends down."

"More like was sleeping."Marron saI'd raising up from her sleeping as if she was a zombie.

"Ahh die Zombie."Bra said throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm not a zombie."Marron said.

"Oops sorry."Bra said.

"Let's go down stairs."Uub said.

* * *

Regular Area

"Wow like at her Bulma is nice in the outfit."Goten said staring at Bulma's butt.

"Hay Boy stop staring at my mom's butt said throwing a pillow at his head.

"Where are you getting those pillows from."Uub asked.

"It's a secret."Bra winked.

"Creepy."Uub muttered.

"Let's play a game."pan said.

"Did you say game."Trunks said coming out of nowhere .

"The Pee Pee Game."Pan said.

"What."Trunks said looking confused as ever.

"Basically it's the Drinking game but like the kid version since were still to young to drink so instead of alcohol we get apple juice and you can't pee last person standing wins and you have to say stuff like I never ate chocolate and if you ate chocolate you drink you apple juice easy."Pan explained.

"I go first,Let's see I got one I've never ate beat by fourth graders."Bra smirked.

Trunks Pan and Goten took their apple juice.

20 minutes later.

Uub was the first one out Pan was second Marron was third Goten was Forth.

"Guess it's just you and me."Bra said,

By now the pee pee game was over it was who can hold it longer.

"PeePee."Trunks said Before running to the nearest bathroom.

" I win I win."Bra said jumping up and down.

"More like wee wee."Goten said.

"It's apple juice."Bra said.

"Why you looking down there any ways." Bra questioned.

"So where were you and why didn't ask out Trunks like you said Marron."Goten said Trying to avoid Bra's question.

'I was just messing with you beside I didn't want ask out Trunks cause we he's just so annoying on day he's fun and cool next day he's a jerk same with you,you guys are both off and on." Marron said.

"Well you know boys but we are quiet different."Trunks said.

"More like quiet stupid."Pan said.

" Wanna say that again."Goten said.

"Yes More like quiet stupid." Pan repeated.

" That's it ." Goten jumped On Pan and pulled her hair.

"I'm stronger than you Uncle."Pan smirked.

Pan and Goten throwing punching and kick s at each other until Vegeta flew down and stopped them.

"It's 8:50 I'm sleepy I have jet lag and if you brats don't stop I swear I'll make you all stop permanently specialLy you boy but not you Bra."Vegeta said glaring at Trunks.

Vegeta stomped up stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Thank you Daddy."Bra said.

* * *

Parent's Room

Vegeta got in the bed with his wife.

"Did you clam them down."Bulma asked.

"What do you think there quiet know aren't they,"Vegeta said.

"Vegeta are you getting smart with me cause you don't wanna get smart with me."Bulma said.

"Sorry Woman."Vegeta said.

"Vegeta did you just say sorry to me oh my gosh that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me..Bulma said.

"Shut-it sleep now."Vegeta said.

Bulma crawled over to Vegeta's side of the bed and gave a a huge sloppy kiss on the check.

"Good night."Bulma said.

"Night." Vegeta said while blushing.

* * *

Regular area

"Man I really wish that was Bulma instead of you dad."Goten said.

"Notice how he just stared me down and glare and yell and hate me instead."Trunks said.

"Daddy loves me haha loser Underwear boy."Bra taunted.

"Well guys I've gotta go bye."Uub waved.

"Bye Uub call me."Bra said.

"No call me."Pan said.

"bye guys."Uub said.

authors Notes: Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story thanks to everyone hope you like my story really thanks so much and thanks so so so so so much to everyone it mean so much to me so thank each and everyone one of you thanks.


End file.
